boy and girl get steamy
by dylan1111
Summary: just a new story that a mate sent me she wahted me to post it here if u like it tell me and il get her to contact you


Sliding out of my jacket, I throw it onto a chair in the corner. My fingers go to my shirt, attracting your gaze. One by one, I release the buttons, the more skin I show, the more the air seems to thicken, the harder it is to breathe.

You don't move, don't openly react. Yet, I can feel your hunger, your desire, a tiger ready to pounce. That pleases me, encouraging me to test my seduction skills.

I shrug out of the shirt, displaying my sheer pink bra. I can feel your stare on my breasts like an intimate touch and my nipples tighten into hard peaks. Never before had I found myself so aroused by the look in a man's eyes.

Excitement courses through my body. I reach for my skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Wearing only a thong, high heels and a barely-there bra, I strike a sexy pose. One hip out, hands on waist, I confront you.

You ravish me with your eyes and I sense that you are on edge, ready for me. And I like it.

Slowly, I walk toward you, closing the distance between us, watching you watch me. With each step, my body pulses, anticipating the moment your hands touch my skin.

I don't stop until only a few inches separate us. Your gaze flickers to my breasts. "You're beautiful," you say, raising your eyes to mine.

The way you say the words, laced with arousal and desire, nearly does me in.

"And you," I purr, "are wearing far too many clothes." I cross my arms, framing my breasts. "Take them off."

You find this bossy side of me beyond sexy. You tug your shirt off, throw it aside. But when you reach for your jeans, my hand covers yours. "Not yet," I order. Slowly you ease your hands to your sides. "Good," I say. "Keep them there until I say otherwise."

My hands, soft and warm, settle at your waist. For a moment, you shut your eyes and absorb the feel of my hands on your skin. You can barely breathe as I begin to explore, tracing the lines of your body, teasing you with sensation after sensation. The simplest of acts becomes incredibly erotic.

I shift and my legs touch yours. You tilt your head, letting the soft strands of my hair tickle your chin and cheek.

The scrape of my teeth on your nipple, a sharp dart of pleasure, sets you into action. You reach for me, filling your hands with my lush, round ass and mould my hips against your erection. You leave no doubt how hot and hard you are for me.

My hands grip your biceps. Defiance flashes in my eyes. "I told you no touching."

"A man has only so much willpower sweetheart," you drawl. You don't gibe me time to argue, just claim my mouth in a kiss that holds nothing back. Your tongue sweeps into my mouth, taking what you want, what you crave.

For several seconds, I hold myself still as if I would resist. The need to demand my submission drives you to deepen the kiss. One of my arms slides around your neck, while my other hand frames your face. My body forms to yours like a soft blanket of sensual heat covering you.

Just when you think you have won, I surprise you. Suddenly, I meet your passion with a fiery response, my tongue battling yours for supremacy, for the ultimate control. Stroke for stroke, demanding, taking, turning your victory into a wicked battle for dominance. And damn the battle tasted good. Like honey mixed with cinnamon, the sweetness of me blended with the spicy woman who'd come out to play.

You sweep your hand downward and shoving aside the thin strip of y thing, trail your fingers in my most intimate places. A sexy little sound erupts from me as I tear my mouth from yours. I stare at you; my lips slightly parted and swollen form your kisses. My fingers go to your waistband. "You are not listening. No touching unless I say so."

Tugging you forward, I angle you toward the bed. You don't fight me. A second later, I push you down to the mattress. Immediately, I am there too, straddling you, my lush backside settling on your erection. You moan, desire tearing through you. I smile in response, a spark of pure mischief flashing in my eyes.

I reach around and unhook my bra and toss it aside. One look at my bare breasts and you are ready to come unglued. Screw the hands off rule. You want to touch me and you intend to. But before you can make your move, I arch my back and plant my hands on your thighs behind me. I swivel my hips against your cock, my breasts bouncing with the action.

Hungrily, you take in the sensual sight I make. Primal need drives you to take more. You sit up, one arm sliding behind my back, anchoring me against your chest. Your other hand covers my breast, fingers teasing he erect nipple. For several seconds we sit that way, bodies intimately connected, the mood simmering, becoming more intense.

"Why don't you want me to touch you?" you demand, your thumb stroking my nipple. Your cock jerks at the sexy sigh I give. "You know you want me to." Your lips linger near mine, our breath mingles. "You like it when I touch you don't you?"

"I do the touching," I whisper, but I shiver as you gently tug on the erect tip, my hip arching into you ever so slightly, as if I try to stop myself but I can't.

You revel in the knowledge my resistance is fading. "That's not what I asked." Your lips brush mine before sliding along my cheek, my neck, my shoulder. "I asked if you liked my touch." Your tongue lapping at my nipple and you blow on it. I shiver and whimper.

"Tell me what you want." You blow on the stiff peak again. "Tell me."

I hide my breast with my hand, dislodging yours. You cover my fingers with your hand forcing my to caress myself with your every shift of your own fingers and you rock your body against mine reminding me of the pleasure you have to give. "You'd rather do it yourself than tell me what you want?"

You pin me with your stare. "Is that right?" My lashes flutter before I bury my head in your neck. One second. Two. My body relaxes into yours, edging us closer and more susceptible to the intense emotions spinning around us. My hand moves, allowing you direct contact with my breast again. Then I guide your fingers with my own, telling you without words what I want.

Slowly, you slant your mouth over mine, taking my mouth in a deep kiss. You brand a sudden possessiveness you can't explain. I taste like perfection and my touch feeds your addiction. You can't get enough of me.

You take me with you as you recline on the mattress, settling so we face one another. You continue to kiss me as you shove my panties down, tossing them aside. Pulling my leg up over your hip, you open me to your touch. You slide your fingers into the wet heat of my core, stroking my sensitive flesh, absorbing my soft sounds of pleasure with your mouth. Your cock expands, throbbing in response to my arousal. As if I'd read your mind, felt your urgency, I say "get undressed."

"You love giving orders don't you?" But you weren't ready to do my bidding. Instead, you dip a finger inside me and begin a slow rhythm back and forth. I gasp with your touch, my hand going to my face.

"You're driving me insane. I want you," I moan.

You continue your teasing, fingers caressing my inner wall, loving how my hips move with your hand, arching against you.

"You have me," you tell me. "Don't you feel me?"

My lashes flutter then lift. "No, I mean… yes." A soft moan. "I meant... I want… you. Inside me."

And with those words, I give you wheat you want most. My admission of desire.

"Not as much as I want to be inside you," you murmur, stealing one more kiss before shoving your pants down your legs. You are urgent to return to me, to feel the hot, wet heat of me to take you in.

I touch you everywhere. Your arms, your chest, your stomach. My hand circles the hard length of your cock and you ground your teeth against the fore it evokes. My fingers play along the tip of your cock, sending shock waves of sensation through your body as I spread the slick wetness there, an erotic form of torture given that you are so ready for me.

With a guttural groan, you pull me close. Your fingers tangle into the strands of my hair, your mouth slants over mine, desperate for another taste of me. You savour the tantalizing sweetness of my tongue brushing across yours, the flavour of me so addictive. You lift my leg over your hip as you'd done before, filling your hand with my ass as you angle my body to yours, settling your cock between my legs. A groan of pure pleasure escapes from you, as you nestle your hard length in the slick wet heat of my core.

"You feel so damn good," you murmur, your lips travelling down my jaw, my neck, my shoulder. You simply can't get enough of me. "I need to be inside you." Your teeth scrape my shoulder. "Now."

"Yes," I say, my voice raspy, full of urgency. I reach between us, my hand circling your shaft. "Now."

I slide your length along my core, readying my body, teasing us both with how close we are to joining.

The room fills with the sound of our breathing, with the sizzle of anticipation. My skin is so hot against yours. So hot. So perfect.

Body taunt and ready, you can't bear another moment of waiting. You position your cock and enter me. One deep thrust and you sink to my core. I cry out, my fingers digging into your shoulder. For several seconds, we stay that way, foreheads pressed together, bodies joined. Lost in each other. Feeling emotion with each breath we take. Intense. Potent. What flares between us goes beyond simple sex.

You move first, your hand sliding up my back, moulding us together, as if we are one. It isn't close enough. You aren't deep enough. Wild need flares inside you, but you hold yourself in check. No rushing. You don't dare succumb to the demands of your body. Not yet. I'm not where you want me. Not quivering on the edge of orgasm.

You begin a sensual rhythm. Not just hips moving, but our entire bodies. Kissing, touching, tasting. Fully engaged in sex until I am as wild as you are. Until we simmer. Until our movements become frenzied.

And I demand more.

I push you until you are on your back, clearly not satisfied with facing each other. I straddle you, wasting no time before I start to ride. Hips bucking against yours, I slide back and forth, side to side. My hair teases your face, your neck, your chest. I am beautiful. As wild as you had wanted me. On the edge, driven to tumble over. Your hands settle on my hips, guiding me, helping me reach more. Helping me find that perfect spot I sought. And you know the moment I do. You can feel my muscles contracting. Taking. Felt me move faster. Harder.

I cry out. "Oh… I…. I…" But I never finish the words. You feel the first spasm of release and the jerk of my body that follows. Then my orgasm ripples, grabbing at your cock, pushing you over the edge you've been clinging to. You lift your hips, pumping them upward as you push me down to meet your body. Once. Twice. Three times and you feel he rush of release, spilling yourself inside me. Shaking with the intensity of white hot lightening rippling through your body. We collapse together, pressed chest to chest, exhausted. Satisfied. Your hand slides over my back, into my hair and you find yourself smiling.


End file.
